


Should've Said No.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: What reason could Carmilla give for not getting in contact with Laura for over 24 hours? Will Laura believe the truth when she finds out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Adina (Nevermore13) She put's up with the angst I think up, and she help's where she can, in her words - she's at my service - She helped me with this fic, I'm grateful to have a friend like her, not many people put up with the angst I think up, let alone help me with it. So this is for you Adina, love you!

_Carmilla was supposed to be home after the board meeting, Laura checked her messages and voicemail. Nothing. She huffed when she figured the board members had convinced Carmilla to go to the bar with them. Ell was the worst, Carmilla was unable to say no to her. It bothered Laura._

_The hours ticked on and on, Laura was getting worried. She still hadn't heard a word from Carmilla. Normally if meetings were going to run late, or she was going to go out for a few drinks after, she'd let Laura know. Not this time apparently._

_She tried to stay awake, really she did, she didn't expect Carmilla to be out till the early hours of the morning. Clearly she was wrong. Groggily she sat up in bed, Carmilla's side was cold and empty, she hadn't even snuck back in the middle of the night and got into bed._

_Laura checked her phone, still nothing. She was really worried now, Carmilla never went this long without letting her know where she was. Laura sent a text quickly to Carmilla, asking her to let her know where she was, and that she was safe._

_Half an hour past, Laura heard the front door crick open. She jumped up out of bed and ran to the living room, Carmilla winced at the loud noise and shuffled her way into the apartment. "Hey cupcake." Her voice was rough and gravely._

_"Hey cupcake? What's all you have to say? Carm where have you been?!" I've been worried about you." Laura didn't mean to sound angry, she wasn't, she was worried. That was all. She was just worried._

_"Got caught up drinking with the board, meant to text you, forgot. Sorry cupcake." Carmilla lent back against the door as she spoke. "Can we talk about this later, I really need to crash for a few hours. I didn't get much sleep last night." She winced slightly when she spoke, she knew the reason she didn't sleep much, and it had nothing to do with drinking. Or almost nothing._

_Laura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah Carm, we can talk later." Laura moved off into the kitchen, as Carmilla shuffled past into the bedroom to grab a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom._

_Carmilla could still smell her on her clothes. She didn't mean for it to happen, at least that's what she kept telling herself. Ell had been flirting with her since she joined the board, she'd just brushed her off, but last night, something changed. Ell wasn't forceful with the flirting, she was just an openly flirty person, but after a few drinks, Carmilla had started flirting back, Ell took that as a victory._

_She knew it wasn't an excuse, and she should probably tell Laura about it all, but she couldn't loose her. Laura was everything to her. Ell was a slip, a mistake, a one time thing. Laura didn't need to know, right? She finished off her shower and slipped into bed, it smelt of Laura and Carmilla felt like she didn't belong there._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one chapter kinda thing, but it might be two/three. Chapters will be out when I've written them, I'm not setting a deadline, because if I do that, I know they won't be out when I say. This isn't beta'd all mistakes are mine.


End file.
